honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Doom 4
Doom 4 is the 102nd episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert, and Max Song. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the first-person shooter video game Doom (2016). ''It was published on June 14, 2016. ''Doom 4 ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed 4 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Doom 4 on YouTube "From the developers who have been trying to recapture the magic of the 90's for the past 15 years, comes the reboot that probably should have been a sad last gasp for a dead series - but somehow turned out pretty awesome instead." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Doom 4 Script From the developers who have been trying to recapture the magic of the 90's for the past 15 years, comes the reboot that probably should have been a sad last gasp for a dead series - but somehow turned out pretty awesome instead. Doom 4 Prepare your chainsaw to rip through the furious hordes of hell as you close the portals to the underworld once again opened on Mars by shooting enough bullets, rockets and energy blasts to turn every demon on the planet into a fine red mist -- instead of preaching the good word of the Lord to non-believers keeping the demons from existing in the first place! No? That wouldn't be as fun!? Step into the Halo suit of Doom Guy, a human MacGuffin they found buried in a giant coffin in hell as you awaken once more to stop the hell on Mars yet again. All because some idiots thought Hell would make a good source of renewable energy. You know, if you have to program your computers to warn you about demon invasions, maybe you should just stop doing whatever it is you're doing! Take on the role of the angriest game protagonist since Kratos 'as you punch, smash and destroy everything that gets in your way - then rip your enemies to pieces with your bare hands as ''Doom's glory-kill system urges you to turn all your enemies into health pinatas and the finishing moves push the limits of over-the-top gore -- until you grab a berserk powerup and find out that's where they were hiding the real s***. Yikes! Get ready for a first person shooter campaign that's as old-school as it is modern. With all the elements you loved about the '''original series such as sprawling levels filled with secrets, giant kill rooms packed to the brim with demons, running full-speed at all times, pickups, the classic Doom weapons, and absolutely no reloading! Then adds just the right amount of modern touches like collectables, challenges, upgrade systems, and nu metal! To create a genuinely unique FPS experience that feels like the classic Doom sequel we've always deserved. Suck it Doom 3! After you're done with the combo of old and new in single-player mode that goes together like peanut butter and jelly, enjoy the combo of old and new in multiplayer that goes together like skittles and fish! As Doom's classic fast-paced gameplay and pickup-focused health system awkwardly slams into Call of Duty ''slowdowns and experience systems, plus ''Halo's team-focused game modes and one-time bonus effects, and a bunch of gimmicky demon forms. To create an unfocused mishmash of old-school and modern that never quite gels together. But ehh, at least the emotes are pretty good! Then once you've gone through the rest of what Doom has to offer, experience the paralyzing creative freedom of Doom's snap map mode, a deceptively simple map editor with powerful tools buried just beneath the surface that allows players to dream up a near infinite variety of unique gameplay experiences -- and dota. But will mostly be used to recreate old Doom levels and make maps shaped like giant dicks! So polish off your super shotgun and get ready to play a franchise reboot done right. Because in this age of nostalgia pandering, it's getting a lot easier to screw it up forever! But now that Doom, Mortal Kombat and Wolfenstein are awesome again, the 90s are back baby! Break out the jinko jeans and let's rollerblade! Starring: People Who Masturbated; The Covenant; Stay Still You F***er!; Undead Pharah; Hell-en Keller; Here Piggy Piggy Piggy; Fupa; Fupa Wearing an Oculus Rift; Asshole Orbs; The Gains Demon; Obvious Bad Guy; and Dr. Scary Voice. for Doom 4 ''was 'Heck.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] 'Heck' Hey, did you know there's a classic ''Doom level hidden in every modern Doom level? That's pretty cool right! Maybe next time they can make them not play like garbage in the new engine! Trivia * There is also another episode of Honest Game Trailers about Doom. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Doom 4 has a 97.8% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Production credits Executive producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert, and Max Song Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:First-person shooters Category:Id Software Category:Bethesda Softworks Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games